hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silva-zoldyck
Welcome Silva-zoldyck }! MrGenial11 (talk) 11:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrGenial11 (talk) 11:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} One Piece Wikia Yeah they are a nice as the spanish inquisition and as harsh as the nazi's. lol OnePieceNation (talk) 13:54, October 21, 2013 (UTC) fanon is a big no no well it is allowed in blogs here not in articles, the articles are the main part of the wikia and they should be encyclopaedic and list only relevant true information. Fan stuff has no place there the marvel wiki only has the fan section there to contrast the official version. We have no official version. In short it is fun and OK 'to make a blog about (the one piece shittia outlaws these kind of blogs so does the berserk wiki but I allow them) it. But we won't be devilling the main part of the wiki with anything fanon, and those who repeatly do so will eventually be banned. I understand were you are coming from but no we can't do that. Sorry. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC) About the power rating system There's already an official power rating system, it goes by Spirit = on/5 Skill = on/5 Strength = on/5 Nen = on/5 Talent = on/5 Intelligence = on/5 Total = on/30 This is the official rating system that was in the HxH Characters section of some issues of WSJ. Pic. MrGenial11 (talk) 10:18, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Well it'd be kinda "unprofessional" to neglect the official source and go instead for a fan based one, if we were to include any sort of power hexagram on the characters pages it'd be this one. But not every character has their own power hexagram, most of the phantom troupe and the zoldycks do not have one. MrGenial11 (talk) 10:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation request opinion. User xglassreflection has asked about affiliation from us for both the attack on titan wiki he is an admin of and the one piece wiki he isn't an admin of stating he is acting with their permission.We have added the attack on titan wiki to our affiliates but since I am obviously opposed to being affiliated with the one piece wikia I can't agree upon the fact whether to add the one piece wikia to our affiliates since I don't want their problems to occur over here and as a former editor of the one piece wikia I know all to well about their problems just like you. Also personally I feel that affiliation requests should be handled by admins only and that if a wiki is seriously considering affiliation with us they should have the decency to cut out the middle man and ask it themselves. However hahaharuhi disagrees with me but also told him to work it out with me, so I told her that I am going to ask not only the opinion of two other admins MrGenial and Darkchylde but also of you since you know and are aware of the problems on the one piece wikia, so please tell me how you feel about the one piece wikia being possible affiliated with us which might possibly bring some of their people and problems and attitudes over her which I for one can do without. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:27, October 31, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the length. I understand where you are coming from and your right that since I do it especially considering my position as an admin, it will encourage other people to do it too. However I see nothing wrong with me or other people doing as long as it happens in the personal space of the wikia: blogs, user profile and user talk pages and only as long as it doesn't happen on the main part of the wiki wich is all the article pages and their talk pages or negatively influences them. Compared to other wiki's this one is more mature, has a smaller group of editors and is more accepting of people and their flaws and mistakes, whereas certain wiki's will just ban you for the slightest little things, point in case User:Sephiroth z just broke and made a lot of rookie violations of wikia policy, something that would have gotten him an immediate ban on most other wiki's however I feel that everybody needs a chance to learn and a chance to fuck up and make mistakes, so in stead of giving him a ban I gave advice, explanation and a warning. I believe in the freedom of speech as long as it isn't violent or hate speech. Also I would never verbally attack someone personally or individually, also I am always open to debate and nor will I hold someones believes against them when it comes to judging their actions in the main part of the wikia, since when that is concerned I only have the best interest of the wikia on my mind, so whether you are my friend in the personal side or my greatest enemy/opponent I will never hold one to a higher or lower standard then the other, if you spam, you spam, edit war, vandalize, upload obscene or non hunter x hunter related images on the wikia etc. I will deal with every person the same, first a warning and three strikes (warnings, friendly advises, page protects against you etc.) your out (banned for 2 months or more it depends on the offences). I am no longer pissed off at irrational religious, supersticious and spiritual people, I have been for a long time and all that time I knew that keeping that anger to myself was the best thing to do. Now however I am over all that and want to proudly state my fact based opinions without attacking people personally, while welcoming personally debate and coversation which I intend to have with Animesuki in the future about her being a catholic and I know that at least with her I can fully do that, and if I get the inclantion that I can't have a meaningful conversation or debate with someone or if it turns ad hominim (personal attacks). I know I can't convince everyone and that isn't my intent, all I want to do is get people on step upwards to atheisms, I am actually writing 25 steps to atheism and beyond, these are the eleven in the middle from the top down *Behind and Beyond Atheism *Ascending Atheism *Ascending Agnosticism *Ascending Humanism *Ascending Deism *Ascending Theism *Crossing the Specific Theistic Divide *Crossing the Generalisational Theistic Divide *Crossing the Abrahamic or Similar Divide *Crossing the Denominational Divide *Crossing the Intellectual Divide I am sure that just like with Animesuki I can have a meaningful conversation with you about your beliefs, first to find out were you stand and then to see if I can take you up a few steps. I can fully realize when there is no going further in a conversation and then I will agree with the person to stop it. I know it can be used against me by other users however as long as they use it against me in a civilized manner on the personal side of the wikia I have no problem with it, if users want to be admin they should request it of an admin with bureaucrat rights or better yet like me make a blog for the entire community to see and comment on so everybody knows your intention and were everyone can freely voice their opinion, objections, disgust and support. I didn't have to make a blog to ask for my rights but because I like fairness and information and value peoples opinion even when they might be completely opposed to me, I made a blog. If users want to trash this wiki even it is just purely because I am here, like some one piece wikia users may do both here and on the berserk wiki were I also have just been made an admin (by people I did have bad history with on the one piece wikia) then they are in the wrong no matter what and they will get three chances to stop their intolerable behaviour before they are banned. I am not at all a person who gets quickly angry, least of all about some obvious well meant friendly advice, which I greatly appreciate. So however well meant I won't take your advice, however I has assured me of the fact that we should have a well written policy about what is and what isn't allowed in both the personal and the main part of this wikia, also a standard about banning and warnings could be useful for us as the wiki grows. So I will make blog(s) about that. Starting with a blog about warnings and banning. Thanks for your friendly advice and please let me know if we can have that meaningful conversation/debate about your beliefs. Lots of frienship from OnePieceNation (talk) 00:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Your friend OPN. PS;Sorry about the long reply. PPS: I might use this reply as well as yours in one of those blogs, if you allow me to use your comment on my talk page, which I will guess you do. If not let me known. I am interested in discussion and learning about people's believes not about converting them, I know full well how annoying it is to deal with people that want to convert you all I want to do is open a dialogue and lets say your a christian who is against gay marriage talk to you about gay marriage why you are against it and why being against it or for it has actually nothing to do with your religion since god doesn't talk about it, sodom and gomorrah is a story about god punishing angel rapists not homosexual as many christians claim. All I am interested in is open discussion nothing more nothing less, if I can change your mind about one thing like gay marriage then I am a happy camper, bisexual. OnePieceNation (talk) 08:58, November 3, 2013 (UTC). Mistake Hello Silva-zoldyck. I am sure that I might have caused bad impression by my careless actions. So, I am regretful about it. But please also understand that I am still new here and barely knew about any wikia stuff here so it'll take time to get the hang of things here. What you did was right thing. But I was only trying to help someone and was not having bad intentions. So, I apologize for all those careless actions. You must be thinking why the hell am I telling you about this, right? Well no particular reason; I just feel like doing so. FinalFlash18 (talk) 23:03, January 12, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Thank you very much :) And honestly telling, I always found your talk and comments very much fun to read. They are just straight to the point with great presentation. I am really looking forward for your weekly episode discussion :) Also please can you tell me if someone had problem like that last fellow, where could we discuss those things ? Can we use chat or forum for that ? FinalFlash18 (talk) 09:29, January 13, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Thanks for reminding. I got a little carried away with recent comments though I was refraining at first from doing that. But, oh well thanks for reminding. I appreciate your comment. FinalFlash18 (talk) 08:33, January 29, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 Dude we have the same date of birth. Bennlimos (talk) 22:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) 'Vandalism Hi Silva. I have rollbacked your talk page the way it was. And I have talked to the user who was removing the contents. Hopefully he will stop. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 06:01,4/15/2014